


【柱斑】众淫

by broccoliskea



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoliskea/pseuds/broccoliskea





	【柱斑】众淫

文前说明：由漫画672话斑爷的黑丝袜造型衍生的一篇肉文，之后已被打脸。

 

眼前的人跟之前不同了：原本浓黑长发化为银丝，如瀑布般从背后披泻而下，整个人如浸在冰霜中一般，连眉眼色调也淡了几分，纯白大氂，领口镶嵌六勾玉花纹，黑手套，黑靴子，手持六道法杖，缓缓向柱间走过来。

柱间被他之前所投掷的查克拉棒插在地上，只有脖颈以上的部位才能勉强转一转，四肢僵硬，一丝都动弹不得，眼神却和斑投过来的紧紧胶在一起。

数以万计的忍者联军屏息瞪眼望着这诡异的一幕，额角沁出大滴汗水，心中警铃大作，却没有一个人敢于冲上前去阻止他。

这个人，实在太强了。

斑猛地握住柱间下巴，凝视他的瞳仁，睁大了眼睛。

即使在这样近的距离看过去，他螺旋纹的轮回眼，也是迷迷蒙蒙，不知视线焦距定格在何处。

周围的人物，景色，仿佛都没有变动。但柱间还是敏锐地察觉到，有什么气氛改变了，笼罩在他们两人之间的空气仿佛在一瞬间浓稠了起来。他不禁左右张望了起来。

“很奇怪？” 斑笑了起来，一只手撑住面颊，若有所思的样子。“这是我的时空忍术。这么简单跟你说吧，你跟我，现在处于同一空间，在这个空间里，时间的流逝速度是空间外的几万分之一。”

“所以，不管我们在忍者联军的眼皮子底下做什么........”斑的手滑到自己腰腹之间，手指缓缓在扣子上画圈。

“做多久.......”

斑不紧不慢地解开连接在胸腹部为数不多的几颗扣子，顺手把这件长长的白色大氂扔在了地上。

“都不会有人察觉的。”

大衣遮挡严实且贴身，之前什么也看不出，只觉他身体线条流畅而挺拔，完美到像一件艺术品，此时大衣一抛在地上，才看清这具身体真正姿态。修长骨架上覆盖一层薄薄肌肉，皮肤较之之前更白，白到几乎可以看清楚他皮肤下青色血管。

要命的是，他手上还戴着黑色细窄皮手套。五指纤长。即使带上了手套，也看得出手指极瘦极长，一定极为灵活。

更要命的是，他腿上还裹着黑色紧身袜，一直拉到腰间。

苍白皮肤，裸体，平坦小腹上贴着微微腹肌，黑手套，黑长袜......

真他妈是该死的诱惑。

柱间不禁恨恨心想，之前有机会天天操他操到精疲力尽到求饶的时候，怎么就没想到让他打扮成这样？

斑伏在柱间身边，伸手过去，似是想把插在柱间身上的黑色查克拉棒拔去。手指刚碰到那些黑棒，便若有所思地停了下来。而后缓缓缩回手，唇边泛起一个笑：

“也许先保持这样会更好。”

他转身，走开两步，离柱间几尺之外，坐了下来。忽然好像想起了什么一样，轻描淡写补充一句：

“虽然外头的人不会知道这边发生了什么.，从我们这边看过去，仍可见到他们这样.....望过来......盯住你的一举一动。”

冰凉双手藏在手套后边，垂下来，抚摸着胸口，偏左边的地方，心脏所在位置长出的那一张脸。又轻轻将手指抵在这张脸嘴边，用了些力，强迫“他”张开，微微含住自己的手指。

在战场上看到斑赤裸上身，本就是一件刺激性十足的事情，此时又看到他手指被胸前那张自己的面孔含得呻吟声起，白皙脸颊染上潮红的颜色。一股热流顿时冲入小腹，连带秽土身也开始发热发烫。

斑将手指抽回，放在自己口中，一边伸舌轻舔，一边微微弯曲左腿，伸直右腿——多亏忍者生涯，长期苦练体术，身体十分柔韧，双腿张开，开得极大——并慢慢褪下紧身长袜。

里头的小兄弟立刻等不及地跳了出来。

狭小空间中的喘息声听来格外入耳，柱间眼睁睁地看着斑在自己面前自慰，两腿大开，黑色贴身长袜褪到一半，露出挺翘雪白屁股，腰臀不禁跟着右手动作上下挺送，前端从两手中探出，已经湿得不成样子，两个囊袋沾满黏液，有节奏地摩擦着小腹，

小腹已经濡湿一片，光亮亮的，情色得让人不敢多视。

斑稍稍慢了些动作，低头看见自己性器坚硬如铁，红润饱胀，顶端颤抖，似失禁一般止不住地滴着透明液体。转头过去看到柱间呆呆愣愣盯住他两腿之间，两腿之间帐篷已经高高支起，却仍动弹不得，唇角掀起一丝狡黠笑容。

换了个姿势，单手膝盖着地，侧对着柱间，跪趴在地上，食指伸近口边，张唇咬住手套，将单只手套整个衔了下来，吐在了地上。紧跟着细白手指伸入后穴搅动抽弄起来，眼睛一直望向柱间这边，眼神里带了三分恶作剧，七分挑逗。过了不多久，私处毛发被后穴中流出透明液体，弄得一片透湿。软耷耷地黏在屁股上，极尽淫靡之态。

这样羞耻的状态连始作俑者也持续不了多久，挑弄过的后穴渴望着更实在的东西。过不到一会儿，斑也就兴致索然地放任自己射了出来，顺便看看柱间表情。

只见他目光死死盯住这里，其中满含情欲和怒意，额角渗出汗水，脸色涨得通红……决计想不到秽土转生出的人物也能有如此情欲波动的时刻。

“这个骚货。”

柱间忍得难受，可是又动不了，心中怒骂一声。

斑见激得他差不多，也停止继续玩他的心思。端着个脸，装着正经，过去替他拔了查克拉棒。

查克拉棒刚一拔出，在柱间秽土身上形成的创口便迅速愈合。过不到一分钟时间，知觉重新灌入他四肢百骸。

“柱间。”斑抢先一步，抱着柱间的头，将清凉的发丝在自己滚热的脸上缓慢磨蹭，引逗另一波更猛烈的情欲。

“我现在要你.......”他眼睛望向四周人群，柱间也转头过去跟着他的目光望去。忍联在术的作用之下，仍是呆若木鸡，几万双眼睛却都齐刷刷地盯在这边。“在这里操我......”

柱间回抱住他，嘴唇在他耳边黏腻，喘着粗气，不连贯地问道：“我们还有多久？”

斑想不到他会如此配合，倒是愣了一下，眼里放出狂妄笑意来：

“大约还有半个时辰。”

“那么我们就得抓紧了。”柱间几把拽下自己战甲，简洁总结道。

他嫌斑的护额碍眼，一把拽下来，扔在了一边。丝丝缕缕的白发立刻落在了额前。

斑没理他粗暴动作，极慢极慢地凑过去，双手撑在柱间两个膝盖之上，脸靠在他两腿之间，用牙齿轻轻咬住裤子拉链，缓缓下拉，摸出他胯间大鸟：“先帮你解决这一次。”说着张口便准备吞住。

“等等。”

斑略停了一下，动作还在继续，一边熟练吞吐茎身，一边用湿濡舌尖舔舐顶端小孔。

“把手套.....戴上.....”柱间存了一丝清明理智，坚持要求道。

斑含得浅了些，口中仍被填满，唾液顺着嘴边流下，含糊不清地说道：“哈.....你的爱好还真够奇怪。”出人意料地乖乖空出一只手，拾起地上手套，戴好。

“我现在后悔了。”柱间按住他头，见他全身赤裸，只留黑手套和黑长袜，脸埋在他耻骨之间，啧啧水声清晰可闻。肾上腺素聚集到一点，猛地炸开来，狠狠把他头往里送去，每一下都感觉到自己抵到了他喉咙深处。

“我当初就应该让你这样戴上手套......天天在床上操哭你。”

最后一个字咬牙切齿地泄出唇舌之间的时候，斑突然一垂眼，喉管收缩，压紧嘴里的粗挺。   
硬挺了太久的性器喷薄而出，尽数射在了斑嘴里。眼前一花，差点就要软倒下去。

斑灌了一整嘴浊热，加上柱间性器仍填在他口中，逃离不得，直接皱眉吞了下去。倒也不算腥膻难闻，只是维持着这样的姿势，吞咽下去有点费劲。

吞咽完毕之后斑抬手擦了擦口边溢出的白浊，挑眉看他一眼，唇角溢出一声冷哼：

“柱间，你不行了，射得这么快。”

柱间刚从刚才的射精中恢复意识，模模糊糊听到这一句，立即便将他压翻在地。

地面粗糙石子嗑着斑白皙背部，两个手腕被柱间死死压住，这久违的痛意既让他微微蹙起眉，又让他感到一丝异样的爽快。

“刚才是因为太久没做了。”柱间含住斑乳头，舌尖包裹，挑弄，吸吮，唇齿间含糊不清，勉强解释道。

“也是。”被压在身下的人反而挑逗地笑了起来。“有几十年那么久了。”

“至少我们现在还有三刻钟时间。”柱间放开被折磨到红肿得一塌糊涂的乳尖，沉声道。“我可是恢复能力一流……你知道的。”

他伸手探进两人之间，扶了扶斑的性器，与自己的凑在一处。两根性器相互摩擦，两对四个沉重囊袋随着他们动作互相挤压，两边腹肌上均是一片粘湿。

柱间待要伸手指插进他后穴，替他扩张几分。刚进去动了几下，只觉里面一片湿滑，无须多作准备——他刚欲说点什么，便察觉斑手滑至身下，不禁惊了一跳，那只手隔着手套按住他灼热硬挺，上边又含住他耳珠，在他耳边含含糊糊说道:

“你硬了没？硬了就直接上......快点。”

“等不及了？”柱间将他身子抬起，转了个方向。

“时间不等人。”斑理所当然地说。

柱间本来打算自己欺身压上去再动作，谁知这一句话过后，斑主动凑了上来，扶住他性器，抵在后穴，对准，一气坐了下去。

两人同时从喉咙里发出一声惊叹。

柱间觉得自己性器被温暖内壁紧密包裹着，微微抽搐着，缓慢研磨着前头。一股热流直通到下方，汇集在一处，催得埋在斑体内的硬挺又坚硬两分。抱住他身子，用力把他提起来，又使劲让他坠下去。跟打桩机似的，一下一下都敲进他身体最深处。

斑紧紧抱住柱间肩膀，身下配合柱间动作，一起一落。

“斑。”柱间将他放在地上，俯身靠上去，换了种方式动作，停止横冲直撞，改用臀部画圈摆动，在他体内缓缓划起圆弧。

他以这样的方式干他，如同用棍棒搅动一罐浓稠蜂蜜。

“真的好久没这样操过你了。”

情动之时，本说不出口的粗俗言语也照样照单全收，斑神色一如之前，半朦胧着眼睛呻吟。只是语气里微微带上森冷之意：

“可惜这样的机会是你自己放弃的。”

高潮之际，精液涌出，柱间抱着斑的屁股，尽数射在了他的腹腔里，两人瘫倒，像是耗尽了全身力气一般，胸口剧烈起伏，还在不住喘气。

白色的精液滴滴答答从穴口流出，流到地上，便是小小一滩。

斑站起身来，拾起扔在一边的白色六道大衣，披在了身上，仔细地一颗颗纽扣地系好，又整整齐齐将护额戴回原位。

柱间也慢慢站起来，走近几步，想帮他一把。

斑向反方向蹿开两步，挡开他意欲帮忙的手臂，皱着眉头，踢上些沙土，将地上一小滩已然干涸的白浊掩埋了。

“对了.....”斑忽地回转头瞧他，眼睛里带了一丝笑意，“忘记了件很重要的事情。”

他手一挥，五六根黑色查克拉棒疾刺而出，又重新将柱间钉回了地上。随即大步迈开步子，离他远去。

留柱间僵直在地上，脸色实在是不怎么好看。

时空之术的效力马上就要过了。

全忍联的人将会看到柱间衣衫不整地跪坐在地上，他们会纷纷猜想到底在刚才这一瞬间发生了些什么。

到底能让这位忍界之神羞耻到什么样一个地步呢？

斑这样想着，脸上又泛出笑意，拍着拍自己衣服上的皱褶。


End file.
